No lo hay
by Ariyass
Summary: "Porque para Sucrette, no había mejor chico en todo el instituto Amoris que pudiera igualar a su galan" One-Shot (Comedia/Romance) -Sucrettex¿?-


**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucre no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Chinomiko y Beemov.

 _ **Advertencias: Comedia/Romance/Relaciones sin sentido/La autora estaba drogada cuando escribió esto**_

 **Nota de la autora:** No sé por qué carajo, pero tengo ganas de escribir algo sin sentido.

Y pues como en Corazón de Melón no ha habido algo mejor desde la amnesia de Lysandro, pues…Bueno, escribí toda esta mierda visual.

Ojala les guste, sí es que alguien lee esto.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

" **No lo hay"  
Por: **Ariyass

* * *

 **.**

 **I  
.**

 **.**

* * *

Se encontraba en una encrucijada emocional.

Y no era ese tipo de encrucijadas donde encontraba a alguien en problemas y tenía que ayudar. Como cierto pelirrojo obsesivo compulsivo con las zorras de baja categoría, es decir, Debrah.

O un soldadito con cara de chulo pero que era más inofensivo que un cactus-Sí, un cactus, porque picaba si lo tocabas pero a la lejanía era _quieto y no hago daño_.

O un delegado con coeficiente intelectual arriba 115 –pero incapaz de entender lo que es abuso intrafamiliar, muchas gracias—

O un victoriano afeminado con un complejo de Dory demasiado desarrollado.

O un gamer que a veces rebasaba por límites de inocencia/estupidez.

Era ella el problema.

Desde la llegada de Priya se había sentido distante a _esa_ persona. Justo cuando parecía haber dado un paso para algo más que una relación de "compañerismo" todo se había ido al caño cuando Priya capturó la atención del instituto.

Y es que ella no era la típica chica que deseaba llamar la atención a cada instante en cada momento –dígase de otro modo, Amber- pero es que era frustrante sentir que te hacen a un lado solo porque aparece alguien más de la nada.

Por un lado, admiraba a Priya, por ser inteligente, ser bonita, ser astuta, ser intrépida, ser, por Cristo, perfecta. Y también la envidiaba por ser inteligente, ser bonita, ser astuta, ser… Sí, asquerosamente injusto, según su opinión.

Está bien. Podía soportar que llamara la atención del instituto entero a su antojo, pero llamar la atención de _él_. Eso ya era algo jodido. Tanto para ella como para su autoestima.

Esa era la razón por la que lo había evitado a toda costa, incluso en los descansos, que era donde podían verse en un lugar solitaria y hablar con libertad sin llamar las miradas de terceras personas.

Sabía que lo notaría. Era distraído en cuanto esos detalles e incluso algo torpe, pero era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que ella lo evitaba a él, y no quería que el momento de la verdad llegara.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

La _melodiosa_ voz de Castiel –nótese el sarcasmo—le saco de sus pensamientos. La miraba con una ceja enarcada y como si le hubiese nacido otra cabeza del cuerpo. Aunque no lo culpaba. Llevaba al menos más de siete minutos mirando fijamente la pared—pero, vamos, la mancha en ella era bastante entretenida, claro que sí—

-Esto, sí… ¿Por qué lo mencionas?-y como siempre, prefirió hacerse la loca.

-…Por nada-menciono luego de una pausa, tomando asiento a su lado.

La clase de ciencias recién había acabado, dejando a los alumnos–milagrosamente-con varios minutos de sobra antes de la siguiente clase. Los demás se habían dispersado, saliendo del aula, quedándose ella y— ahora-Castiel a solas. Sucrette no quería que la próxima clase comenzara, porque estaría más cerca de _él_.

-¿En qué piensas?-volvió a escuchar la voz de Castiel.

-En lo lindo que te verías con el cabello rosa-comentó para despistarlo.

-¡Claro, sigue esperando, tablita!-y él había mordido el anzuelo.

Ella rio entre dientes.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?-se atrevió a preguntarle.

-El despistado de tu amiguito gamer perdió a su rata y quería que le ayudara a buscar.

-Y como todo buen compañero accediste de inmediato-dijo.

-Vine aquí para evitar que me unieran a su equipo de búsqueda. Tengo tiempo libre, no voy a desperdiciarlo en— ¡Oye, que carajos es eso!

-¿Q-Que?

Sucrette noto una pequeña sombra correr a la orilla del aula, queriendo esconderse.

Y claro, para distraer su pequeña cabeza de su encrucijada emocional, Sucrette y Castiel habían empezado a correr tras el animal. El otro porque _no tenía nada mejor que hacer._

 _-…Y un cuerno-_

Con algo de tiempo, y paciencia –y fuerza bruta del pelirrojo-atraparon al pequeño hurón de Armin en un dos por tres.

Pero claro, a Sucrette algo no le podía salir bien porque…Bueno, era Sucrette.

El animal termino metiendo se en su camisa, la cual ella se quitó de encima, quedando en ropa interior –en la parte superior—.

 _Pero, por favor, tantas personas ya habían visto a Sucrette en paños menores, que ya debería haberse acostumbrado._

Pero, justamente, en ese momento, a alguien se le ocurrió abrir la puerta del aula, dejándolos a ambos en evidencias muy poco decentes.

Y lo peor, es que se trataba de _él_.

Todo pareció congelarse. Castiel parecía igual de impactado por recibir una visita tan inesperada.

-…No es lo que parece…-fue lo único que pudo murmurar Castiel

Con una calma que en él asustaba.

Vio como en su rostro se formaba el shock completo, para alejarse luego, murmurando cosas que ella no alcanzo a escuchar.

Aunque, bueno, hablamos de Sucrette. La que sigue a todos y todas para "aclarar" las cosas (aunque al final todos la mandaran al carajo), así que de inmediato corrió detrás de él con el alma en un hilo.

Lo encontró en dirección al estacionamiento del instituto –Claro, hay estacionamiento en el instituto, aunque ella no sabía que él tuviera auto-.

Con las mejillas ardiendo y el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, Sucrette corrió como cualquier loca viendo descuentos en la ropa.

-¡Espera…!

Se detuvo y la encaró directamente. Sucrette no pudo evitar poner una cara confundida cuando vio lágrimas rodando en las mejillas del hombre al que amaba.

Se golpeó la frente con una mano.

Bien, tal vez debería sentirse culpable, pero es que su novio era un llorón de primera. El hecho de que le gritara al menos lo haría parecer un poco más varonil.

" _Como aquella vez en que hicimos un juego de rol en la cama. Él de oficial de policía y yo como una chica "mala". Claro, el rol hubiera funcionado si el pendejo no hubiera tartamudeado cada frase que se suponía debía ponerme caliente. Y al final solo terminamos tumbados viendo videos de gatitos porque a él no se le pasaba el miedo de— ¿¡Qué coño estoy pensando?!"_

Ella suspiró frustrada.

-Oye…Sea lo que sea que hayas visto allá… Te juro que no es lo que—

Antes de que pudiera continuar, él la tomó bruscamente de la cintura y le planto un apasionado beso en sus labios. Prácticamente estaba empujando la lengua contra sus dientes y bueno…Sucrette prácticamente había tenido un orgasmo en ese beso.

Pero vamos, debían entenderla. Su novio la estaba besando (no como usualmente lo hacía, con besos que apenas pasaban de piquitos) en el estacionamiento de su escuela, aun cuando él era el paranoico que murmuraba cosas como: _"Espera, pueden vernos" "L-Lo siento, pero si alguien se entera" "No quiero aprovecharme de ti, Su" "Me meterán una demanda si nos ven así" "Podría perder mi carrera"_

Ya saben, cosas sin importancia.

Pero es que nadie podía apreciar a su novio. Detrás de esos anteojos de botella había unos ojos fieros y detrás de ese suéter de lana de abuelito había un six pack apetecible.

En cuanto la soltó, ella, sonrojada tuvo que sostenerse en sus brazos para no caer, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sintiendo como la excitación corría por su cuerpo, ante aquella mirada fiera que le estaba otorgando.

-D-Dijiste que estarías conmigo y l-lo harás-afirmó él de forma poco firme.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa divertida, feliz de que su pareja tratara de ser un poquito más desinhibido con ella.

Si poder evitarlo, mordió el labio inferior con anticipación a lo que pasaría esa tarde con él.

-Claro. Sabes que soy toda tuya, Farres-ella sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos con firmeza y luego suavizó su voz- Te amo, Farres.

Él se sonrojó el doble y con voz suave contesto.

-Y-Yo también a ti, Sucrette.

Dicho esto, ambos se fundieron en un suave y gentil beso.

Porque para Sucrette, no había mejor chico en todo el instituto Amoris que pudiera igualar a su sensual y fácil Farres.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

:v

Ni yo sé cómo despedirme para evitar que me avienten piedras.

¿Gracias por leer…?

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


End file.
